The Makeover: Uchiha Style!
by und3l3t3
Summary: [AU] Hyuuga Hinata is a nerdy girl with no fashion or style whatsoever. It just so happened that Itachi Uchiha made a bet with his brother that he'd be able to turn her into a hime in seven days. Will it work, or will Sasuke actually win a bet for once?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

:3333

I just thought of this 'cause I was bored. And I thought it'd be fun. Probably a bit of ItaHinaSasu; but nothing too big.  
This will be probably a second choice for updating, Kiss or Kiss will be first. Meaning this won't get updated too much, basically.

But that doesn't matter, it's only going to be eight chapters when I finish it. (One for each day and for this prologue)

* * *

Itachi Uchiha slinked into the room of his little brother, silently showing his disgust of his brother's 'tastes'. His narrowed onyx eyes; unrelenting in their pursuit to criticize everything, scanned the room. The walls were painted black, black clothing; including chain pants, was scattered across the floor, and it seemed the younger Uchiha believed his floor was a trash bin. The only source of any light in the room was the window; and it happened to have blinds over it to conceal the morning sun, there was not even a lamp or ceiling light. Itachi clicked his tongue in disappointment, flexing his newly manicured nails. 

"Ugly. Plain. Boring. Un-matching. Too dark."

_Such a fashion disaster, he is. Tch, as expected from the faggot of the family. Oh otouto, how you make your elder brother feel so ashamed..._

Itachi's patience had been tested when he first heard Sasuke's snoring from outside the door. Now, having been witness to such a hideous room, it was quite fair to say his patience was no more.

He pulled something shiny and silver-hued from his pocket. His lips spread in a grin. He held it in his fist, and then, his arm swooped downward.

_Heh…good-bye Sasuke…_

He stopped his arm as the shiny silver thing nearly made it to Sasuke's head, residing in the airspace besides his left ear. The shiny item flipped open to reveal a lit up screen. His fingers played with it a bit; and then, the worst happened…

_"Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
if you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine..._

_I can make you nice and naughty  
be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you…"_

Sasuke awoke from his slumber. A horrid voice was crooning in his ear; for a moment, he though it was a dying cat until his lazily fluttering eyes widened in realization. His left eye began to twitch as well.

"**HOLY HELL! PARIS HILTON! SAVE ME!!!!**"

Itachi let out a mirthless laughter, grinning like a fool, as Sasuke scrambled out of his covers with a horrified expression, sporting a pair of pink-and-blue Hello Kitty boxers, as Itachi flicked his razor cell phone closed. He fidgeted with a black cell phone he had in his other hand, and a few moments later, his phone made a light beep. His grin became toothier.

"Otouto…it seems your taste in fashion may be black outside, but you seem to be a fan of feminine undergarments." The smirk he had was very, very wide, his eyes fixated on the girlish boxers. His voice was also sly, and he was obviously amused.

Click! Click! Click!

Itachi took several photos of Sasuke sporting the boxers on his phone, which he had reopened. He then pocketed the silver razor, and he tossed the black cell phone to Sasuke. "Check out your videos, otouto. And don't worry if you delete it, I also sent the video to my phone."

Sasuke blinked, doing so. As he clicked on the lone video there was, he found himself watching the bad music being played on his older brother's cell phone and then his reaction, which was bad enough to ruin his reputation forever if anyone at his school found out. It just so happened that those pictures Itachi took were, too, bad enough to ruin his reputation.

_Damn you, nii-san…damn you! _Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Oi!" Sasuke yelled to Itachi, watching him retreat from his room, "You and I both know mom made me wear these boxers! Not my fault!"

Itachi chuckled, softly mumbling something like 'of course she did', closing the door behind him. His voice was loud the next time he spoke, however. "Faggot, if you don't get to school in fifteen minutes, you'll be late."

Sasuke yelled something muffled slightly and cut off; he had tripped over a rolling pin Itachi had placed last night while he was asleep. And landed on a pillow.

"I'll pick you up from school, no worries, otouto…"

* * *

Many hours later, the elder Uchiha sat in his car, waiting for his pesky younger brother. Already he had spent five freaking minutes of his precious life that he'd never be able to make up. 

_Where the hell is he?_

Itachi was not going out there though. There was a reason the windows on his car were only see-through from the inside. He was far too handsome and wise to actually walk into a mixed gender school. The girls would be on him like vultures on a dead carcass.

But he was bored. Actually, lately, he's been bored. Itachi had nothing to do; everything seemed too easy for him, being such a prodigy. I mean, pranking Sasuke and getting blackmail photos was so simple, he was inclined to believe a single-celled organism could do it without a sweat. He wanted a challenge. Like giving Sasuke a makeover. Now _that _would be diffi-

Itachi's eyes widened.

He heard Sasuke enter the car but was ignorant, fixated upon the girl he was seeing. She was plain, a bit tall (5'7, a rather tall height for a Japanese girl), and her fashion was /horrid/. Just look at that jacket, that hairstyle, that…everything!

"Sasuke," Itachi pointed at her as she passed the car slowly, "Who the hell is she?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. But she isn't related to **the **Hyuugas."

Itachi's lips curled into a smirk, realizing something else. "Oh, is that so? Because my sources told me that Hyuuga Hiashi's heiress happens to be named Hinata as well."

Sasuke snorted, he didn't believe Itachi for a moment. "Hell no, she's definitely not that girl. She's just the silent kid in the back of the class without any friends. And she's ugly."

Oh, Itachi was sure he found something to keep him occupied for a week. He was sure this girl wasn't one of the Hyuugas; they were far too conceited to send her to a school without a full makeover. And he had an idea that coexisted with makeovers.

"How about we have a deal, otouto? Give me a week, starting from tomorrow, and I'll turn her into a hime. And since it is now officially summer break, it would be quite fitting. If I lose, I promise the blackmail pictures and videos on my phone will be deleted."

The boy instantly was interested. "And if you win…"

"You have to…ano…hmm…allow me to change your ring tone to 'The Stars Are Blind' and you have to keep it until the end of summer. No putting it on vibrate or silent, either. Loud only."

Sasuke gulped, fully realizing he'd definitely be ruined if he had that as a ring tone. After all, he'd known the dobe would force him to go out a lot, and Itachi would just love to call him right when he meets up with everyone else. _Pfft, that girl's so ugly, you don't need to worry. Sasuke, you will be blackmail free! But then again…_

"You also have to pay twenty-five thousand yen, Itachi. From your own savings."

"Fine with me. I have more than quadrupled that amount in the bank, anyways."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Both men shook on it; both completely confident that they would win.

* * *

Immediately when they arrived home, Itachi dropped Sasuke off before rushing to his apartment house. It was a casual, low-priced one, though the inside was fabulously furnished and designed. He had incorporated fall-colors and his white carpet worked very well with the fall design. However, not examining the room for any tune-ups, Itachi immediately went to look for the address book. 

He found it buried within piles of his belongings in the closet. Figures, he stuffed /everything/ there.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata…not Hikaru Asuka…not that either…nope…nada…there she is!" Itachi looked at her address, ready to scrawl it down upon the white scrap paper he had managed to grab.

…

"She lives in this apartment complex? What luck! I believe I was given the list of names and numbers for the apartment complex from the landlady…she was hitting on me, too. And she was eighty-four years old."

Pushing those slightly disturbing thoughts aside, Itachi went shifting through his closet again. After twenty or so minutes, he found the laminated piece of paper. Scanning the list, he found her not on the front side, which meant she lived in an apartment number between eleven and twenty.

He scanned down the list. His eyes widened again, and a gracious smirk graced her face. She was apartment nineteen, and he was apartment twenty.

"…she's my neighbor, too! I never noticed her before, though. What are the chances of that? This bet is in the palm of my hand! Tomorrow, I'll visit her and get her measurements for clothing!"

Itachi Uchiha felt like he was kami's favorite at this point.

* * *

**And here's some background info! **

In this story, Itachi's twenty-one, and lives off the family's fortune. He lives in an apartment he just recently moved into, and is renowned for having finished college by the age of sixteen. While Itachi may be emotionless at times, he does know how to have a good time at times, unlike his brother. He adores making fun of Sasuke. He is a handsome male, so it is no surprise he gets asked out by all these girls. But he seeks only a female whom he deems to be his 'type'. Itachi is a part time fashion designer and sometimes takes over his father job in times he needs to; he did, after all, graduate from Harvard with a degree in business.

Sasuke is sixteen, turning seventeen on _July_ twenty-third. He is pursuing a career in business, to try to outdo his older brother. He likes wearing only black clothing, and he only likes the color black. He is often forced to wear girlish boxers by his mother, who insists it will help get him out of his 'black' phase. He likes tomatoes, and dislike eating anything sweet. His sarcasm and nonchalant demeanor often gets his 'friend' Naruto pissed off, especially when Sakura fawns over him. Sasuke's handsome, but he is nothing compared to his brother, as noted by some former fan girls of his. He currently lives at home.

Hinata is sixteen, turning seventeen in December. She doesn't really have anything she wants to pursue for a subject in school, but gets excellent grades that are rivaling Shikamaru's, nonetheless. Nothing really is known about her family, but everyone thinks she is odd. She dresses strangely, rarely talks, and spends almost all her time studying. Her hair is done very quickly and effortless; she doesn't care if it looks odd as long as it's out of her face. Her last name is Hyuuga, but she declines to being related to **THE** Hyuugas, pretty much the stinkin' rich corporation family that even is better than Uchiha Corporation.

:D  
_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

WOOHOO! KISS OR KISS HAS FIFTY REVIEWS! -Dancing around room doing the robot incorrectly-

Well, I'm a bit stumped for both stories, but I'm trying. And as for the reviews for this story, I think my head swelled up a bit. XDDD

I honestly typed the prologue in an hour, spell checked it, posted it, noticed some mistakes after live previewing right after I posted it, fixed those mistakes, was informed I had June and July messed up for Sasuke's birthday, fixed that, and now I'm sitting here like a lazy person.

And now, I present to you, chapter two.

While still sitting here like a lazy person.

(This chapter is really long since I'm writing a whole day. Expect the other chapters to be around this long, unless I get lazy. -Laughs like a maniac- This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Ever. Well, yet. :D )

I dunno why, but I'm going to tell you I'm listening to Cruel Angel Thesis as I write. The three versions of it.

* * *

It was a nice morning, this day. No, scratch that, it was gorgeous. Perfect. 

The golden sun, having risen only an hour or two before, was shining in all its glory, set against a canvas of pure light blue; decorated with splashes of fluffy white clouds. The birds chirped songs, eliciting upon the beautiful scenery a peaceful mood. The trees stood out with their strong brown trunks that were topped with bushels of luscious green. Dew that had been laid upon the grass the night before glittered like little shards of glass, still refusing to leave the grass.

"Its days like this that I feel happy to be alive." Murmured Itachi, as he gazed out his window, his left hand combing through the black silk that was his hair. His well-toned body was only clad in a soft beige towel wrapped tightly around his waist and reached his knees. Because his apartment was set to the east and was the last in a row of apartments besides each other, he had a side view of the rising sun. His room was dim where the sunlight did not reach, as he had no lights on.

Itachi's body glittered in the sunlight, still damp from the shower he had taken.

Taking the towel off of his waist (**A/N-** -nosebleeds then continues-), Itachi began to towel dry himself, happy his window was only low enough to allow his chest and above to be revealed. It wasn't the largest window, just something good enough to look out of. And, considering how muscled his chest was and how handsome his facial features were, the window was as good to look in as it was to look out...

Itachi turned around and peered at his digital clock, placed upon a small mahogany bedside table with the companionship of an ornate lamp. The red letters clearly read '10:24AM'.

With a soft smile tugging upon his lips, Itachi moved to his wardrobe and shifted through the clothing for something decent to wear, but nothing flashy like his own line of clothing. Before picking out a thing, he grabbed the elastic around his wrist and tied his hair in a ponytail at his neck, and then began sifting through his drawers. He first pulled out a black T-shirt with some white lettering, followed then by some jeans, and of course, he grabbed some boxers and socks, of which were both indeed not Hello Kitty ones. Please, hold your applause; this is the elder Uchiha we're talking about.

After having slipped into the clothing, Itachi took a bit to examine himself in the mirror to see if the outfit work well.

The black T-shirt complimented his pale complexion and his dark hair, as well as his onyx eyes. The white lettering on the T-shirt said 'My name is notinterestedinyouoranyofyoursluttyfriends, and I am getthefuckinghellawayfrommeorelse years old. Happy now?' and made him grin, as his friend Kisame had, for his twentieth birthday, gotten the T-shirt from a customize-your-own-t-shirt booth somewhere. He briefly imagined the T-shirt Kisame had gotten himself, which said 'Why officer, I didn't know she was sixteen!' in black print on a yellow t-shirt.

Itachi broke the image with that thought, grinning. They were indeed idiots, but they were his friends. 

Itachi then looked at the jeans, and grinned.

Taking a look at the clock, it was now ten thirty-two A.M. He still had plenty of time to snoop around and find those white, black, and steel blue shoes he had found at a decent price of fifty dollars. They were a decent pair of shoes with a certain flair for them, produced by a business slowly making its way up in the shoe industry.

Itachi crawled under the dark space beneath his bed, sifting through junk. He wasn't much of a neat freak actually; his apartment was so clean because everything was shoved either in his closet, or under the bed, where it was so dark no one would see the piles of junk.

_Uh oh...I think I found my old gerbil...hehehehe..._

Itachi opened up an empty shoebox that was discarded to the side and smelled of old sneakers, and scooped the slowly decaying lump of flesh and blonde fur into the box, holding his breath. Groping around under there, Itachi finally found some duck tape and duck taped the cover closed. He then pushed the box off to the side of the bed, discarding it off into mountains of junk. 

Though it was a tight squeeze, Itachi managed to push himself almost fully under there in a few minutes, only his sock covered feet and an inch or so of his leg to be seen from under the bed. His hands brushed against something that certainly /felt/ like shoes. He swore he felt the 'tongue' of shoes. So he grabbed the mystery objects and slowly backed out of there, wriggling at times.

As he fully exited, Itachi grinned as the light proved the two items in his hands to be the pair of shoes he'd been looking for. Slipping them on, he checked his clock again.

"Alright, it's ten forty-three. Now to commence my first part of the plan, ask that Hinata girl to go to the mall with me!" Itachi confidently told himself, getting up. He walked to his apartment door and turned the knob, opening it. He locked it by turning the middle of the knob, and then let go of, grabbing the outside knob and pulling the door closed.

Itachi turned to the left, and walked a bit, down to the next wooden door, pacing himself (he was so eager to destroy his little brother's pride that he wanted to run right up to her door). He paused at the door, and then gave the door three loud knocks.

He didn't need to wait for a response.

"Coming! Give me a moment, alright?"

Itachi did so, and a minute later, clumsy footsteps stumbled to the door. He could hear the door being unlocked several times and blinked, wondering if she was paranoid someone was going to be at her door with an AK47 or something.

The door opened, revealing the same rather dorky looking girl that he had seen at the school, wearing the same outfit with the same hairstyle and the, as he just realized she wore, wide circle-framed glasses. She was several inches shorter than him, but he noticed her 5'7. She was almost Sasuke's height, give or takes an inch. He blinked. Itachi hadn't expected her to be this tall, but then again, he had seen her from a distance.

"H-hello...a-ano...w-w-what d-do you w-want, sir?" Hinata stammered, noticing that she had never seen this strange man before. She was a bit intimidated by his dark eyes, and his T-shirt made her feel uncomfortable, since she wasn't exactly a fan of swears. His scrutinizing gaze made Hinata cringe ever so slightly; she could feel him judging her.

"Ah, my name is Uchiha Itachi, and I was wondering if you would mind coming to the mall with me." His voice had a sexy edge to it, and his black eyes narrowed slightly.

Smooth move, Itachi. Now she's going to melt like butter like all the other girls and...

"W-why? I d-d-don't even kn-know you..." Hinata cut off his thoughts, a slight blush upon her cheeks. She didn't like the thought of a strange man taking her out to the 'mall'. For all she knew, he could kidnap her and hold her for a ransom of some sort!

Itachi's eyes widened. Had his usual routine failed!? There was no way, he had even once seduced a rude and spirited blonde with her hair up in four ponytails to beat up his own brother and she complied without any resilience, but he couldn't get some nerdy girl to go to the mall with him without any questions? However, he narrowed his eyes again, not allowing himself to be beat.

"I want to talk to you about something important. And the mall would be a good place to talk, seeing as it relates to what I need to talk to you about. If you feel inclined, you may drive with your car, and I'll drive with my own." He tried hard to make himself sound trustworthy.

Hinata looked him over, thinking if it would wise to trust him or not.

"I-I gu-guess I-I'll go...w-would y-you mind if I-I r-rode with you...? I d-d-don't own m-my own c-c-car..."

"Sure. Would you mind going right now?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine...I-I guess I'll j-just come now..." The Hyuuga nervously stepped out form her plain looking apartment, locking the door behind her. She shut it, an uneasy smile on her face. _Calm down, Hinata!_

"Alright, my cars parked right over here..." Itachi walked towards the parking lot, Hinata trailing behind him like a lost child. He stopped at a nice looking black car, and pulled out something from his pocket. The car made a noise as it unlocked, and he got into the driver's seat. "You can take shotgun."

Hinata blinked. Did he have **weapons** in his car!? "Shotgun..?"

Itachi held in a chuckle, looking at the girl's cute expression. Hinata looked like he meant the gun. "Shotgun is the passenger's seat, another name for it."

A wildfire of red rushed to her face, and she mumbled out something that sounded like 'foolish', and made her way to the passenger's door. She, for a moment, hesitated. Her mother had lectured her upon never going into a stranger's car. And she didn't even know this guy...

Should I trust him?

Her mind responded, it said no. Actually, it said hell no. But that one nagging voice in the back of her head said to do it. And it apparently got a microphone, because its chants of 'yes' were suddenly much louder. Very loud.

_I guess...I guess I should. Besides, I've got my cell phone in my pocket, and some pepper spray hidden in my jacket in case..._

Hinata opened the door and got in, after a total of seven minutes bickering with herself in her mind. However, her hands ached to grab the pepper spray just in case...

Relax, Hinata.

She tried to stay calm the whole car ride, but ended up looking rigid and frightened. Hinata felt a bit relieved as he actually parked at the mall, but her suspicions were still high. As Itachi got out of the car, Hinata took that time to pull a miniature notebook and pen concealed in her jacket and write down her name, Itachi's name, the car's license number, her emotions, and the situation she was in. Just in case the next time she'd be seen was floating dead down some river, or killed and left to rot in an alleyway.

She managed to do this in a minute, and then slip it back into her jacket. Hinata then got out of the car, and saw Itachi standing and waiting for her.

* * *

The two dark haired individuals, one male and the other female, both sat down on their seats at the Food Court. The handsome specimen of male had a hamburger with fries and a small soft drink, while the girl had, well, a lot of food. A very large amount. 

Hinata shifted nervously, looking at Itachi. "You d-d-didn't n-need to p-p-pay for my f-food, you kn-know..."

She felt a little guilty, seeing as she had pretty much seventy dollars worth of food and he had only five dollars in total. Though she was a little low on money, Hinata could pay for her own meals.

"It's alright. I need to ask a favor of you, anyways." Itachi spoke, before taking a large bite of his food. He was a bit surprised the girl had such an appetite. Maybe, underneath that jacket, she was all fat? But he didn't know for sure.

After taking a long sip of his coke, Itachi looked at the girl. He blinked a bit, watching as she stuffed down her fourth hamburger, and then her seventh serving of french fries, and taking a sip of her large water.

_Kami, she eats a lot!_

Stuffing some chicken in her mouth, Hinata also added a few french fries and chewed the whole thing up without any effort, before swallowing it and taking another large swig from her water. It was her own fault she was so hungry. Once again, she had needed to scrounge all her savings to pay for her rent, and to get more cash, she began skipping meals. Hinata ate only once a day as it seemed, and she'd qualm her stomach by drinking a lot of water.

After all, living alone and working part time as a drive through employee at McDonalds wasn't exactly the best chemistry. However, she did get coupons for McDonalds, which weren't that bad.

Itachi nibbled on his burger, watching with wide eyes in fascination as the girl engulfed the rest of her meal and finished it off with a whole shake.

Hinata immediatly noticed Itachi's wide eyes, and blushed in embarrassment. "S-s-s-sumi m-masen...I-I was b-b-being a pi-pig..."

Itachi took the last bite to his burger and finished his food finally, and then sipped away the rest of his drink. "I actually enjoyed that. I've never seen anyone eat that much and not keel over and spill their guys out. And all the girls I've seen like to order some salad and water. This happens to be annoying since they're so damn vain."

Hinata blinked, and then her cheeks heated up a bit. Was that...a compliment?

"Well, anyways, here's the reason why I asked you over. My brother and I have a bet. The bet is that I have seven days to give you a makeover. No offense, but your sense of fashion is horrid."

Itachi prepared himself for a slap to the face, like the other times he'd told a girl their fashion was horrid. But received none.

"I-I kn-know...demo...I-I don't h-have t-the t-time or mo-money t-to bu-buy a-any clothes be-be-besides this, and m-m-my h-hairstyle is j-j-j-just th-there to k-keep my h-hair out of my face." She paused, sighing, "A-and b-besides...I-I don't c-c-care about fa-fashion."

At that moment, Itachi's understanding of females was destroyed. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't either...it wasn't possible...

N-not...interested...in...**FASHION?!**

He was close to having a breakdown there and then. Itachi always believed girl were automatically attracted to sexy men such as himself. He believed girls only ate a little. He accepted those two being defied, but...not interested in fashion? It was absurd, impossible, and unheard of!

_No need to worry, Itachi, you're still handsome and have your health..._ Itachi piped up randomly in his mind, and felt his understanding of the double X chromosome slide away... Hinata though, noticing Itachi had laid his head down on the table, and started to tremble slightly. 

A few minutes later, Itachi was slowly accepting that some girls didn't like fashion. Hinata was a bit bored and had started eating the ice from her cup, and kept glancing to her watch on her wrist, which displayed 12:30.

And then, Itachi raised his head. He could make it through this. He could turn her into a hime. He knew he could.

"Hinata." His tone was dead serious. Hinata, mouth filled with ice, almost comically choked on the frozen water in surprise and spat the ice back in the cup. "You and I are going straight to get you clothes. What are your measurements?"

Hinata blushed a bit, and mumbled something that Itachi didn't hear.

"Nani? What did you say?" Itachi inquired.

"...I said I d-don't kn-know m-m-m-my me-measurements..."

Itachi blinked.

(**A/N-** I'm just brainstorming up this crap right now...let's say in this store, if you don't know your size in clothing, they offer free measuring for clothes. Anyways, I'm too lazy to do research on this crap. XDDD Also, Hinata doesn't know her measurements because she wears large male's clothing so it will fit her fine and because she likes the feeling of loose clothing. She does wear her, ahem, undergarments in the right size, though.)

"Don't worry. The store we're going to will have a female employee take measurements." Itachi held back a groan. This girl made everything difficult. Everything. He was still a bit pissed that there was actually a female that didn't like fashion, too.

Itachi grabbed her hand and began to drag the Hyuuga girl, whose expression was pretty much a bit overwhelmed.

* * *

"Ano...miss, you're going to have undress into your undergarments..." The sweet, buttery voice of the employee coaxed the girl to do as she said. 

"Anou...o-o-okay..." There were several moments in which the sound of clothing slipping off of flesh was heard. The space where the door did not go down to was only three inches, but he could, if he stood back and placed his head against the ground, which he did, see the clothing discarded from her body.

_**YOU ARE NOT A PERVERT, SO STRAIGHTEN UP AND GET YOU FACE OFF THE GROUND!**_ He told himself, straightening up and brushing off his shoulders and torso a bit, _You are definately not a pervert like that old man..._

At that moment, an image of Sasuke's perverted vice principal, Jiraiya, made him shiver. The man was certainly not doing /that/ well in the years, and yet, he was still peeking upon, what, the third generation since his own? The man also made so many visits to the whorehouses for 'research' that it seemed like it was a normal to him as attending school for his job. And it probably was.

There was a bit of silence for the next few minutes, probably as the employee began to measure her body and deem a size in clothing for the girl.

"Alright miss, I'm almost finished..." Itachi's ear latched to the door like a desperate leech, wanting to acquire what was precious to him: when the hell was this going to be over.

"H-hai..." Hinata spoke with hushed tones, her voice seeming a bit shaky. She was probably a bit uncomfortable with being nearly naked.

_She's fat, isn't she!_ Itachi's thoughts popped up out of seemingly nowhere. As one could tell, his mind wandered sometimes, popping up with pictures of people he knew or just comments. 

"Alright, I am done, miss. While you get dressed, I will record your measurements onto my chart, and give you it, 'kay?" The employee's voice was the followed, by the sound of a pen scribing something down was heard. The lady seemed to be writing hard and quickly, probably to record the measurements before they slipped from her mind. She had probably forgotten to record them as they went.

Her pen stopped, and he could hear her feet turn around, probably to face Hinata. "Okay, you're dressed, ma'm. Here are your measurements, and your basic size in most clothing." He heard the soft crinkling of paper, as it passed from hand to hand. He then heard the employee begin to turn the knob and stumble back a good two feet, just in time to evade being caught 'peeping'.

Hinata walked out after, her face bright red. She reminded him of a tomato, which he saw a lot of around his old home, because his little brother adored the fruit (or is it vegetable...?). In her hand was a piece of paper recording her sizes. She handed it to Itachi.

"Aa. Ma'm, arigatou..." Itachi spoke, taking a look at the sizes. Neither female actually noticed his eyes widen, or the visible shock on his face.

She's that size in clothing!?

Itachi skimmed through the clothing with a quick speed, grabbing anything in the Hyuuga's size that he felt would appeal to her. He resisted looking at the girl's hair, as he would most likely have to see a hairstylist about that hideous hairdo (perhaps Deidara; he was a hairstylist and part time potter and could possibly help him with the makeover, perhaps with the help of Tobi, who was a make-up artist and Deidara's little stalker, as it seemed at times).

Hinata sat on one of the chair set out in miscellaneous areas of the store for shoppers to sit on, clueless to the concept of fashion.

He frolicked through the aisles, grabbing anything that caught his eyes but wasn't shabby.

Twenty minutes later, Itachi shoved a large pile of clothing at her, and ushered her into one of the changing stalls. He waited minutes and minutes, the suspense rising, waiting to see what the girl he' be doing the makeover fors body looked like.

The door slowly opened, though he did not notice. It was until he heard Hinata's voice that he noticed she exited the stall. His jaw went slack.

"Anou...i-is this -r-r-really okay...?" The girl asked, blinking, She removed her circular glasses, allowing him to truly see how beautiful those eyes of hers were. They were like deep pools of lavender. And then, he traveled to the outfit. She had chosen the pink sweater, with a turtle neck, that had detached sleeves. The sleeves were long, and they went from just below her shoulder to her hand, the cloth folded a bit back because it was too long on each side. The sweater clung only a bit, but he was ever so aware of her rather large bust.

A short cute brown skirt coupled the outfit, a pattern of triangles pointing upward and downward going around the skirt just above the bottom. The skirt barely made it to her mid-thigh, showing off those slender and toned legs of hers. Hinata began to squirm a bit under Itachi's gaze.

_I take back anything about her being fat._ Itachi thought, dumbly nodding.

* * *

Seventeen clothing changes later, and Itachi was dead sure he was going to win the bet. It was late by then, so he decided it was time for them to go home. After he had said goodbye to the Hyuuga who carried three bags bursting with clothing into her apartment, he took out his phone, and went down his listed phone numbers, selecting one. The line rang a few times, before someone picked up. 

"Moshi moshi, un."

"Deidara, it's me, Itachi." He spoke with a serious tone, trying to make the blonde not shout.

"Itachi, why are you calling me, un?" The blonde's voice was a bit confused. Which was good, since Itachi hadn't called his friend or seen him in two months and normally, Deidara would start yelling at him if he didn't call for a long time?

"Well, Deidara, I need your help as well as Tobi's t-"

"NOT THAT BRAT! HE'S SO ANNOYING, UN!" He heard Deidara begin to rant, mimicking Tobi's 'I'm a good boy' phrase. Itachi cut him off before any vulgar terms could be used.

"Well, there's this girl I need to give a makeover, and she's pretty, but she has a horrid hairstyle, and maybe Tobi could help me design new outfits. That kid is good with more flashy and regal outfits, after all."

Deidara was instantly interested.

"Okay, okay, Itachi. When do you need us?"

"Tomorrow, if possible. I only have a week."

"Okay. I'll notify Tobi. And you better pay us!" Deidara spoke with an agitated tone.

"Fine."

* * *

My fingers...they hurt so badly...xDDD 

I tried, I really did. I made up some stuff, and you know what, my original plan was for Tobi to be a make-up artist but I change my mind and made him an outfit designer/maker. Deidara was always going to be a hair stylist, though. xDD

Lol, I have so many time skips in this. Like seven or so. I didn't count.

:D -rubs hands in pain- This is like four thousand words.

Also, I rushed it a bit because I didn't want to type up some stuff. All Hinata's outfits I'll post the pictures I got the idea from (lol I can't do fashion for my life), unless I describe an outfit I made up. The little sweater outfit will be up soon. :DDD

**ALSO, THE DOCUMENT MANAGER TOOK OUT SOME BITS OF THOUGHTS, WHICH IS WHY I FIXED IT!**


	3. UPDATE DELAYED

**UPDATES DELAYED**

Soooo sorry I haven't updating guys. I really would love to, but there are two reasons. One, I'm strictly banned from the computer but i've been able to slip on a few times, and the fact that my friend wants to kill herself and its distressing for me.

Yes, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you guys dont know who I am anyways...and plus, it makes me feel better.

Basicly, my friend has been 'dating' my sort-of ish childhood friend (from 4th grade-8th grade, not really childhood but still) for three-four months.

Yeah, she has big boobs by the way. lol just wanted to say that.

Basically, first of all her mother said to my childhood friend's (lets call him...Alfredo) mom that if there's a baby, she's (alfredo's mom) keeping it. Also, apparently Afredo's mom read his diary (that was left open on his desk) and found out that though he wants to break up with her, she'll kill herself if he does (alfredo's mom told my mom and it got overheard by my brother's friend who made my mom tell me about all this, but Alfredo's mom is not confronting Alfredo because he'd lose all trust in her for looking in his diary).

I learned all of this after I'd gone out with all three of them to a place (with flirting in the car that i beat up Alfredo for. ooops...)

I'm pissed. Mainly because though I like my friend, she acts like a bitch to me and is manipulating "Alfredo". I think she acts like a bitch to me because I'm competition or something (Alfredo had a huge crush on me, maybe even still, though I'm not interested 'cause he's a NERD)! Also, before you say it, she's been prone to being over emotional and drastic. I wouldn't put suicide below her.

I'm caught in the middle of this, because they're both my friends. Meanies.

Also, for reference, shit if either Alfredo or "her" read this, so to make sure my profile will be empty of stuff about me. :)

Well, once the drama's settled with, I hope to update but it really is bugging me BADLY.

Love ya all!

**P.S:** We're all in eighth grade. :\ This sucks. I don't gots the mentality for this. -.-


End file.
